Dream Flynn
by AmorTv90
Summary: A suspect falls for Andy (hard) what links will she go through to get him to see her? Does she see Sharon as a threat? What will she do to keep up this fantasy in her head? This is my first story and fair warning it will be a shandy story. I hope you all enjoy please r&r and let me know if I should keep going. A special thanks to those who encouraged me you know who you are.M later
1. Chapter 1

Sharon pulled up to crime scene and spotted Sykes and Flynn at the entrance of the house.

"Good morning, what have we got"? Asked Sharon

"Morning captain", nodded Amy and Andy

"A Mr. Donald Smith was found dead by his neighbor this morning when he came over to complain about the dog barking", informed Amy

Amy and Sharon headed inside as she continued to inform her of what they knew so far.. Andy stayed out front talking to the neighbor when a blonde woman bolted past patrol towards the house. Andy quickly stepped toward her and stood in front before she reached the door.

"Ma'am you can't go in there", Andy explained

"What's going on, where is Don", asked the blonde

"Ma'am please can you tell me your name"?

"Sarah... Sarah Jenkins".

"Ms. Jenkins you can't go in there it's a crime scene.. Please come over here"... Andy starts but is cut off by her

The blonde then starts crying uncontrollably and hugs Andy. Sharon hears the commotion and comes out to see Andy holding a blonde woman.

"What is going on out here", Sharon asks with her hands on her hips looking shocked at Andy with the woman in his arms..

"Uh captain this is Ms. Jenkins she knew the vic and was"... Andy tried to explain but was cut off

"Don was my boyfriend", cried Sarah

Andy just stood there holding the woman while she sobbed with a confused look on his face. Amy stepped in and led the woman to her car so she could take her down for questioning.

Provenza appeared with a satisfied grin on his face and laughed.

"Way to go Flynn, she's a hottie", Provenza smirked

"Oh shut up", Andy retorted

Sharon hummed and instructed everyone to finish up here at meet back at the murder room. She turned and headed for her car with Andy right behind her.

"Captain wait, it's not what it looked like", Andy explained

Sharon turned on her heels with a disapproving look in her eye...

"I will see you back at the murder room lieutenant", she countered

"But captain"... Andy tried but she held up her hand to stop him

"Since you informed Ms. Jenkins you can sit in on the interview with me", said Sharon

Before Andy could respond she turned and got into her car and drove off

Back at major crimes Amy had put Sarah into interview room one. She was back at her desk going through her notes and waiting for the others to get back. Sharon was sitting at her desk when she saw the others returning trough the window. She exhaled deeply and stood from her desk to join the others.

"Lt. Flynn what did you get from the neighbor", Sharon asked

"That's the thing captain the neighbor, Mr. Jones, said Donald didn't have a girlfriend. That he had just got out of a crazy relationship".. Andy informed

"Was that with Sarah Jenkins"?

"He didn't know her name or what she looked like"..

"How does he know Donald didn't have a new girlfriend", Amy interrupted

"Jones said the cops was at Donald's house three nights ago, and when he asked about it Don said his ex was stalking him", said Andy

"Ok well let's see what Ms. Jenkins has to say, Sharon continued.. Julio can you see if there was a police report filed from the call Donald made"?

"Yes ma'am", Julio nodded

"Mike, can you go down to the morgue and speak to Dr. Morales please, and everyone else electronics please"..

Mike nodded and headed for the elevator while Amy and Provenza headed for electronics.

Sharon nodded a thank you to Andy as he held the door open and followed he inside to speak to Sarah Jenkins.

"Ms. Jenkins I'm Captain Sharon Raydor, and this is Lt. Flynn thank you for coming down with us", Sharon started

Sarah glanced up and then focused her attention Andy and started to tear up again.

"What happened to Don", Sarah sniffed eyes glued on Andy

"Sarah can you tell us why you stopped by Donald's house this morning", Sharon countered

"What? Um what"? Sarah stammered looking at Andy confused

"The reason you was at your boyfriends house this morning? Did you have plans", Sharon asked again growing impatient with her infatuation with Andy

"Oh.. Yea we had plans" Sarah sighed dropping her head down

Andy handed her the box of tissues and he caught Sharon glaring at him out the corner of her eye. He just shrugged back at her

"How long have you been seeing" Don, Sharon continued

"Look can we do this another time? I'm really not up for this right now", Sarah said giving Andy puppy dog eyes

"Of coarse give all your information to Lt. Flynn here and you can be on your way", and with that Sharon was out of her chair headed to her office

Provenza rolled his eyes and mumbled (idiot)

"Is that it", Amy asked confused

"Yea for the moment", Provenza grumbled getting up

Andy watched Sharon walk out and sighed turning his attention back to the woman in front of him. She scribbled down her info and handed it to Andy. He stood and led her out the door.

"Can you take back to my car Lt"? Sarah suddenly asked

"Umm, actually were going to have patrol take you. I need to stay here and work on your BOYFRIENDS case", Flynn stressed trying to make a point

"Oh right", Sarah said placing a hand on his chest. "Thank you"

Andy stepped back from her and motioned the officer over and instructed him where to take Sarah. Sharon was watching from her office trying to calm herself down. What was she so upset anyhow? Andy was her friend and nothing more. Right? She had a murder to solve and now was not to time to get lost in non existent feelings. She slipped back on her Raydor mask and went to join the others.

"Flynn's got a girlfriend", Provenza teased

"Shut up old man she's just in shock", Andy said through gritted teeth

"Yea shock over you", Provenza retorted

Andy glared back as Amy was laughing when Sharon interrupted

"Alright that's enough gentlemen we have a murder to solv"e, Sharon stepped in

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Andy was in the break room attempting to calm himself down. It wasn't his fault the woman cling to him. Why was Sharon mad at him, he had no feelings for this Sarah girl. He only had eyes for her and he wishes he could tell her that. Just then Sharon walked in with her empty tea cup in hand.

"Hey, are you alright" she asked with a smile

Just seeing her was enough to make his frustration go away. Sharon saw him relax.

"Yea, he just knows how to get to me", Andy shrugged

Sharon hummed and stared into his eyes. They had this connection that she didn't quite understand and it scared the hell out of her.

"Need a refill" Andy asked reaching for her cup. His hand brushed hers as he wrapped it around the cup, and he let it linger for a moment enjoying her touch.

"Yes please" Sharon answered in a low sultry voice. She was getting caught up in his brown eyes, and the feel of his touch. She cleared her throat and took a step back realizing how close they were. "Look Andy about before, during the interview. I want to apologize", Sharon stated

"What for"? Andy asked with a small smirk "look Sharon were fine. How bout I take you to dinner to prove it"?

Before she could answer Skye's walks in looking eager as always. Completely clueless to what was going on in the room.

"Captain Lt. Tao is back from the morgue, your going to want to hear this" Amy said

Sharon never broke eye contact with him, and Andy just smiled at her.

"Go ahead captain I'll bring this to you" he said lifting her cup up

"Thank you lieutenant", she said with a nod, "and to answer your question, yes"

She smiled once more and left the room with Amy. Andy stood there with a smile on his face that said a thousand words. They have been going to dinner together a lot lately. Andy knows how he feels about, but not quite sure if Sharon shares those feelings. He takes her tea and his coffee and heads for the murder room..

Sharon walked back into the murder room with a new pep in her step. She has been enjoying her dinners with Andy. She isn't quite sure what is going on between them and she doesn't want to think about it. Friends, that's what she tells herself.

"Mike what did you find out"? Sharon asked leaning against Andy's desk

"Captain our victim died from a blow to the head", Tao informed her

"Do we have any idea what the murder weapon might be" Sharon inquired

"Not yet captain, Morales is doing mold impressions as we speak.. That's not the interesting part" he stated

"Just get to the damn point" Provenza interrupted

"Mr. Smith was also being poisoned. Doc found mineral spirits, aliphatic petroleum distillates, and"

"For the love of God, english Tao english", Provenza said frustrated

Andy walked in handing Sharon her tea and taking a seat. She nodded and mouthed and thank you to him.

"Someone was poisoning home paint thinner" Tao said dropping into his seat defeated

"Ok so first they poison him, and when that's not working fast enough they decide to hit him over the head" Sykes stated confused

"That doesn't sound right" Andy added shrugging

"No... Poison is more of a crime of passion and blunt force trauma is more in the heat of the moment or rage" Sharon said

At that moment Sanchez came walking in.

"Ma'am I got the police report and mr. Smith's financials" he said handing her the report.

"Oh great" she said flipping open the report

"Mr. Smith called the cops when he came home and found ms. Jenkins in his bed waiting for him" Julio continued adding it to the board

"You mean he was mad about that" Provenza asked

"Apparently sir" Julio said trying to hide a laugh "she refused to leave when he tried to kick her out and started trowing and breaking stuff"

"Oohhh, you better watch out Flynn she sounds fiesty" Provenza chuckled

"Look I already told you" Andy started pointing his finger at his partner

"That's enough lieutenants" Sharon said standing up. "By the looks of this financial report I'd say mr. Smith had a gambling problem"

"What makes you say that captain" Amy asked

"Experience" Sharon said thinking about what jack did to there finances

"That's what I was thinking captain, we're looking for a bookie" Julio said

"Well there you go, follow the money" Provenza said

"Let's have ms. Jenkins join us in the morning for a nice chat. We can see if she knows any of the people Donald owes" Sharon said handing Julio back the paper work

"But captain don't we suspect her of poisoning Donald smith" Sykes asked

Yea Skye's, but it's not what killed the guy, and besides that's Flynn's problem now" Provenza added with a smirk

"Oh your hilarious" Andy said rolling his eyes

"Ok everyone head home and we will start fresh in the morning. Have a good night everyone" Sharon said glancing at Andy on her way to her office

"You too captain" Andy said winking at her

"Oh God" Provenza mumbled getting up from his desk

Everyone left the murder room and headed for there cars. Sharon stayed behind for a bit to sign off on a few things before heading out herself. She sent Andy a text telling him she would meet him at the restaurant in 15 minutes.

Andy drove to the restaurant and waited for Sharon in his car. When he saw Sharon pulling up, he got out of the car and headed her way. Before she could open her door he did it for her and extended his hand out to her.

"Thank you" she said with a smile taking his hand

"Your quite welcome" Andy said closing her door

He led her inside with his hand at the small of her back. Little did they know they were being watched from a far.

Sarah sat in her car fuming at the sight in front of her. She had followed Andy from Parker center hoping to fake a run in with him. She didn't expect him to be meeting up with HER for dinner. She especially didn't like the way he smiled at her or his hand at the small of her back. Didn't he see how She was all wrong for him, and how they made the perfect couple.

(Meanwhile inside)

"This is becoming a favorite spot of ours" Andy said

"I suppose so.. Yes" Sharon said looking at her menu nervously

"Sharon"?

"Hmmmm" was her reply not looking up from her menu

Andy reached over and grabbed her hand. Sharon looked up from her menu at the sudden contact.

"Thank you for having dinner with me" Andy said with a smile

"Oh, of coarse" Sharon stammered blushing

At that moment the waitress appeared at the table asking for there drink order. Sharon was relieved for the interruption. Andy just stared at her a moment, thinking how beautiful she looked when all flustered like that. She always had a hard time taking compliments.

"May I have a glass of moscato please" Sharon asked

"And a water for me" Andy added with a smile

Once again it was just the two of them. Sharon wasn't planning to drink, but she knew she needed it if she was going to get through this dinner.

"So how is Nicole doing" Sharon asked trying to change the subject

"She's great, I'm actually having dinner with her Sunday" and said

"That's wonderful Andy I'm happy things are working out" Sharon said smiling

The waitress returned with their drinks and took there order. She shortly returned later with the food. Sharon and Andy continued there dinner with the nice conversations and laughter. Sharon even had a second glass of wine. Andy insisted on paying and they stood to leave.

"How bout I take you home" Andy offered as they walked out of the restaurant.

"I can get a cab" Sharon said

"It's no problem really I can drop you off and bring you back to your car in the morning"

"Andy really it's a lot of trou..."

"No Sharon I insist" Andy interrupted her

Andy opened his passenger door for Sharon like a gentleman and she slid in. He quickly went to his side and started the car. It was a silent ride to Sharon's condo. Andy insisted on walking her to her door.

"Thank you for the ride Andy.. And dinner" Sharon said leaning against her door staring at her shoes

"It was my pleasure" Andy said putting his finger underneath her chin,

He raised her chin so she was looking into his eyes and took a step closer to her. Sharon inhaled at his closeness and stared intently into his eyes with butterflies forming in her stomach. Andy searched her eyes for permission. When she didn't look away he leaned in slowly so he could capture her lips. Before they could kiss a sudden bang from the fire door closing made them move apart.

"Goodnight lieutenant" Sharon said turning to open her door

"Goodnight captain" Andy said with a sigh

Sharon quickly closed the door and leaned against it. Sighing she shook her head and replayed the last few moments. She knew she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. What was she thinking. She was starting to dread morning, because she knew Andy would be there in the morning to pick her up.

Andy got into his car feeling defeated. He ran his hand over his face sighing. No, he would not feel guilty about almost kissing Sharon. He wanted to kiss her and the look in her eyes told him she did too. Maybe she did feel the same as him, but he wasn't going to rush it. He wanted this (whatever IT was) but at her pace. He knew right then it was going to be a sleepless night. All he had on his mind was Sharon.

Sarah was sitting at the bottom of the stairwell of Sharon's condo. Absolutely livid about what she just saw. How could that bitch make the moves on her boyfriend. SHE was his boss, they were all wrong for each other. Sarah stood and headed to her car with new determination. She had to save her relationship with Andy, and that meant taking care of the bitch captain.

TBC..

Sorry it took so long to update everyone.. With this being my first story I want it to be perfect.. I know where I want this story to go and how I want it to end.. Just getting all my ducks in a row and trying to give more detail in the chapters.. Hope you all enjoyed until next time.. Reviews are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

_OK, SO THIS WILL BE A SHORT CHAPTER ABOUT SARAH AND THE EVENTS THAT TAKE PLACE THE SAME NIGHT CHAPTER TWO TAKES PLACE... HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY. CHAPTER 4 WILL BE UP SOON.._.

As Sarah pulled out of Sharon's parking garage, blind rage took over. All she could picture was Andy almost kissing Sharon and it only fueled her fury. When she finally looked up, Sarah found herself sitting outside the restaurant that Sharon and Andy had been at earlier.

"Andy is mine and that bitch can't have him," she mumbled to herself. "Guess it's up to me to fix this," she said, getting out of the car.

Sarah made her way over to Sharon's vehicle and cautiously looked around her. With no-one in sight, she proceeded with her plan. Taking a knife out of her purse, Sarah slashed Sharon's back tire. She smiled and giggled to herself.

"This is very therapeutic, I'm starting to feel better already!" she said aloud.

Sarah walked over to the driver's side door and started carving with the knife into the paint. The sound of metal scraping was like music to her ears. She stood back and admired her handywork.

"Let's see what Ms. Captain thinks about that!"

Sarah slowly walked back to her car with an accomplished smile on her face. She was feeling much better and could not wait to see Andy tomorrow. On the drive home, all she could picture was Andy holding her... How tomorrow they would go out to dinner and he would kiss her goodnight on her doorstep...

Arriving home she pulled into her garage.

"Tomorrow is going to be a beautiful day."

Getting ready for bed and snuggling up she grabbed her phone and set her alarm. She wanted to be up in time to see the result of her evening's efforts. Before closing her eyes, she pulled up the picture she had surreptitiously taken of Andy earlier on. She let herself drift off to sleep staring at his face.

TBC

I KNOW THAT WAS SHORT, BUT I WANTED TO GIVE AN IDEA OF WHAT IS GOING ON IN SARAH'S HEAD. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL PICK UP THE FOLLOWING MORNING AND IT WILL HAVE THE CHARACTERS WE LOVE IN IT! I HOPE IT'S COMING ACROSS NICELY. BIG THANKS TO CASSIDY BLUE FOR BEING MY BETA AFTER MY MELTDOWN, AND THE OTHER LOVELY LADIES WHO BUILT MY SPIRIT BACK UP.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long for the update... Life got in the way a little and I was having a blocked moment! Hope you all enjoy...

Sharon woke up to her alarm and sighed deeply. She was not looking forward to today. She didn't want things to be weird between her and Andy. She got out of bed and went to start some coffee. By the time she was finished in the shower and getting dressed the condo was filled with the beautiful aroma of freshly brewed coffee. When she received a text from Andy saying he was pulling up outside, she knocked on Rusty's door and told him she was leaving. His response was a hum and she smiled as she walked away. After fixing coffee for herself and Andy, she made her way downstairs. Andy was just getting out of his car when Sharon exited the lobby.

"Here, let me help you with that," Andy said, reaching for the two coffee cups.

"Thank you," she replied with a smile.

He opened her door as she climbed into the car and then handed her one of the coffees, before quickly moving to his side and getting in.

"Good morning - and thank you for the coffee," he said once he was settled.

"Morning, not a problem," she replied, looking straight ahead.

Andy pulled away, his focus on the road. The drive was silent and he kept glancing at Sharon out of the corner of his eye. She kept her attention towards the window.

"Listen, Sharon..." Andy started.

"Andy, please, can we discuss it later?" she interrupted him.

"Sure," he released on a sigh.

The rest of the car ride to the restaurant was silent. As Andy pulled in they noticed a small crowd forming around Sharon's car.

"What the..." Andy mumbled as he stopped the car.

Sharon was out of the vehicle before he could stop completely. She held up her badge as she worked her way through the small crowd to her car.

"Excuse me," she said as she glided through the crowd.

Sharon gasped as her eyes landed on her car. She ran her hand over the driver's door and knelt down beside her rear tyre. Andy was clearing the crowd away before he made his way over to Sharon. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Sharon. Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied, standing and stepping away from him.

"Are you sure? I mean look at..." Andy started, trying to make eye contact with her.

"I said I'm fine, Lieutenant!" Sharon snapped before he could finish his sentence.

Andy saw the tears in her eyes and decided not to push. He shoved his hands in his pockets to keep himself from reaching for her.

"I'll call it in," Andy said, pulling out his phone.

"No! I mean, it's no big deal." She looked quickly away from him. "I'm just going to have it towed and fixed. Can you give me a ride to work please?" she asked, looking back up at him.

Andy's heart broke as he looked into her shining emerald eyes.

"Yeah, of course," he said.

While Sharon called for a tow, Andy contacted Provenza to inform him of the situation. While Andy and Sharon were busy on their phones, they failed to notice Sarah parked across the street, admiring her handywork. She slowly drove off with a smile on her face - heading home so that she could call Andy to talk about her dead boyfriend.

"Sharon, I'm sorry about your car," Andy offered. They were back in his vehicle, headed to PAB.

"It's fine, it's not the first time my car has been vandalized." Sharon shook her head, gazing out of the window.

"You gotta let us look into this," he replied softly.

"It's fine. Really, Andy - don't worry about it." Her voice hitched a little and she closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she shoved her emotion away. "Let's focus on the case. Please."

"Alright, but if anything else happens..."

Arriving on the Major Crimes floor, Sharon greeted everyone and headed straight to her office. Provenza exchanged glances with his partner and Andy just shook his head.

"Alright," The older lieutenant spoke. "Flynn - call your girlfriend and get her down here. Tao - check with SIS and see if they have an update for us. Sykes - why don't you and Julio do a follow up on our guy's financials and check out his place again?"

They all headed off and Flynn grumbled at his desk while he made the call to Sarah for her to come in. Sharon stayed in her office until there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said immediately.

"Captain, Flynn is bringing Ms. Jenkins up in the elevator as we speak," Provenza informed her.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Is Mike back yet with that SIS report?" she asked.

"He should be headed back up now. Did you want an update before you talk to Ms. Jenkins?"

"It can wait - let's get this over with," she decided as she stood from behind her desk.

Provenza made his way into Electronics while Sharon stood outside the interview room. She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. Just the thought of this woman gave her a headache. She stepped inside and Andy held her chair for her, before he retook his seat.

"Ms. Jenkins - what was your relationship with Mr. Smith?" Sharon asked, diving right in.

"I told you. He was my boyfriend," Sarah replied with an attitude.

"Are you sure about that?" Sharon pushed.

"We were in love! What kind of a dumb question is that?" Sarah snapped.

"I ask, Ms. Jenkins, because according to this police report, Mr. Smith seems to have ended the relationship." Sharon glanced at Andy as he opened the file.

"That was just a misunderstanding," the woman responded defensively.

"This says that Donald took a restraining order out on you," Andy cut in.

Sarah's face dropped immediately.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked, staring at Andy in shock.

"Can you tell us why you stopped by Mr. Smith's house yesterday morning?" Sharon asked.

"Look, lady. I didn't kill Don. I loved him and we were getting back together. I would never hurt him. And besides, it was probably that jackass friend of his - Grant." Sarah banged her hand against the table and narrowed her eyes at Sharon.

Sharon overlooked her attitude for the moment and clasped her hands in front of her on the table.

"Who is Grant?" the Captain enquired.

Sarah told Sharon and Andy everything she knew about Grant, and how he and Donald had won a big pot in Vegas a week back. Andy took notes of everything and Sharon excused herself when they were finished with Ms. Jenkins. After the older woman left the room, Sarah turned to Andy.

"Would you like to join me for a drink later?" Sarah asked with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, I don't drink," Andy stated.

"Ok, how about a bite to eat then?" Sarah pushed.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I can't be involved with a witness..." Andy hesitated. He supposed that was what she was, at least for now. "...of an ongoing investigation. Plus, I'm seeing someone, so..." Andy paused. He wasn't completely lying about that part - at least in his mind. They weren't exactly official, but he hoped that would change.

"Oh. Well. I have to go," Sarah said, rushing past Andy and out of the interrogation room. As she left, heading to the elevator, she glared in Sharon's direction.

Andy rolled his eyes and walked with his notes to join the others in the murder room. Tao was back and standing beside Sharon, showing her some papers. Provenza approached Andy with a smile on his face, and Andy sighed internally.

"So, Flynn, you gonna go out with our little psycho Sarah?" Provenza asked through a chuckle.

"If you like her so much, _you_ go out with her!" Andy bit back.

"I'm not the one she's smitten with!" Provenza huffed.

"Look," Andy started, before Sharon cut in.

"Gentlemen, please, we don't have time for this." Sharon glared at them.

"Sorry, Captain. Please continue," Provenza said.

"Lieutenant Tao, please," Sharon said, motioning towards the board and leaning against Andy desk.

"First, SIS got a print match at the house by a male named Grant Stevens. He has a record for possession, and a few shoplifting charges. They also got an unknown print and male DNA sample from the kitchen sink," Tao explained as he clipped a picture of Grant to the board.

"So we have two suspects to track down," Andy said, coming to sit at his desk next to Sharon.

"It seems that way - and from what Ms. Jenkins said in the interview, maybe they were there for the money," Sharon pondered, folding her arms and placing her hand on her chin.

"Like I always say, follow the money..." Provenza said leaning back in his chair.

Mike laughed quietly while Andy rolled his eyes. Sharon stood from Andy's desk.

"Alright, Lieutenant, please call Amy and see if she and Julio have made it to the house yet. I want you and Andy to meet them over there and see if you can't find that money. Mike, if you could go over the footage with Buzz and see if there is anything we missed - oh, and get us an address for Mr. Stevens here. I'll go call DDA Hobbs and see if she can't get us some warrants." She headed to her office.

Her team nodded, heading off to complete their tasks.

TBC

Special thanks to Cassidy for being my beta, also to 3 very lovely ladies who have supported me throughout this journey on twitter you guys rock... all mistakes are mine.. chapter 5 will be up soon, hope you all enjoy...


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: ok that was way harder to upload than it should have been, sorry about that everyone and thanks for your patience... reviews are always welcome plz enjoy.. oh and since i forgot in the beginning i own nothing.. :)**

"Okay, Sir, see you then." Julio hung up the phone and turned to Amy.

"Are we going in or waiting?" Amy asked from the passenger seat, unbuckling her belt."

"In. Provenza and Flynn are on their way. They want us to start searching for the money."

Julio and Amy had just got to Mr. Smith's house, and now they both exited the car and headed to the front door - followed by two accompanying patrol officers. As they neared the door they paused, hearing a commotion inside.

"Did you hear that?" Amy whispered.

Julio nodded to her and silently motioned for the two uniformed officers to go around to the back of the building. He and Amy waited a few seconds to give them time to get into position, before making eye contact with each other and nodding. Amy gently swung the already open door wider and they maneuvered their way in.

"LAPD! This is a crime scene!" Amy shouted as she and Julio cleared the first room. Suddenly, a man bolted from the bedroom,heading for the kitchen door.

"Freeze!" Julio yelled, before immediately giving chase.

Amy crossed through the den to cut the man off. Noticing the two patrol officers outside, he eventually slid to a stop. He lost his balance some as he turned around, and fumbled to pull his gun out of his pants. He raised the weapon, but froze when he caught sight of Julio coming around the corner, gun pointed at him.

"Drop the gun! Now!" Julio demanded./span/p

The man glanced to his right, ready to make a run for it, but Amy was in his way.

"Drop it now or I will shoot you," Julio warned again./span/p

As Amy stood with her weapon drawn, glancing from Julio to the suspect, she noticed how 'off' the man seemed. From the look on Julio's face she realised that he saw it too. The man was sweating, his wide eyes bloodshot and his right hand shaking. He had obviously taken something, and from experience Amy knew that was not a good sign. She noticed instantly as he started to turn towards her, but even before she had time to react she saw a shadow of a person heading out the front door. Just then, two shots rang out. The first suspect was lying on the floor, holding his arm. As she moved towards the suspect, Amy yelled for the patrol officers to go after whoever just went out the front door.

Julio kicked the man's gun further away from him where he had dropped it, before turning him onto his front to cuff him. Sykes was already beside him, calling everything in.

"I'm going to clear the rest of the house," she said quickly, hanging up the phone.

Julio nodded at her with a grimace. The thought crossed his mind that once again FID was going to be up their asses. It always seemed to be him and Sykes these days! Now they were going to be riding a desk for two days in the middle of an investigation, all thanks to the jerk on the floor in front of him.

"What is your name, asshole?" Julio demanded, patting him down in search of further weapons or some sort of ID.

"This isn't real, man. I'm tripping hard!" the suspect laughed.

Sykes walked back into the kitchen, letting Julio know with a nod of her head that the rest of the house was clear. Julio felt a wallet in the man's pocket and quickly pulled it out, opening it.

"Grant Stevens. Well, at least we don't have to search for him now!" he said, making Amy laugh a little.

"What the hell happened in here?" Provenza walked into the kitchen with Flynn. "The Captain is not going to be happy about this!"

"Sorry, Sir. Meet Grant Stevens." Julio pulled the man to his feet.

"I'll take him. Patrol lost your other guy," Flynn said, hooking his thumb towards the front of the house. "They're out front waiting for FID."

"Okay you two, you know the drill..." Provenza flapped his hands for them to go join the officers outside.

Provenza stood on the porch as he watched the Rat Squad pull up and separate Julio, Amy and the two officers. He sighed heavily, rubbing his hand through his hair and adjusting his hat. Now for the dreaded part, he thought. He dug his phone out of his pocket

"Raydor," Sharon answered almost immediately.

"Yes, Captain. Good news," Provenza said, figuring he should start with them finding Grant Stevens.

"You found the money."

"Well, no. But we have Grant Stevens in custody."

"That saved time. Are you all headed back then?"

"Not exactly."

"Lieutenant, what happened?" Sharon's sigh was audible.

"Now, don't go getting all upset..." Provenza reasoned.

"Lieutenant!"

"Well, before Flynn and I got here there was a bit of a struggle...but it's all good now!"

"What kind of struggle?"

"Grant pulled a gun, Julio shot him, there was..."

"I'll be right there."/span/p

"No no no, not necessary. FID is talking to them now. Flynn is watching Stevens while he gets checked out by EMT."

"Are Amy and Julio alright?"

"Yes, Captain, they're fine. From what I can see it looks like the EMTs are done. Flynn and I will bring the ever-so-high Stevens back with us...if you can convince FID to talk to him later."

"I'll see what I can do. I will see you both when you get here - hopefully we can get the information we need out of Mr. Stevens."

"I'll make sure Julio and Sykes know to join us back at the murder room."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

Provenza hung up just as Andy approached, having put Stevens in a patrol car.

"We're going back to the murder room and the Captain is going to make sure he's coming with us."

"Okay, I'll let Sanchez and Sykes know," Andy nodded to his partner.  
>Back at the murder room, DDA Andrea Hobbs walked in just as Sharon was leaving her office.<p>

"Andrea, let me catch you up on the past half hour. Provenza and Andy are on their way up with our suspect."

Sharon walked with Andrea into electronics as she spoke. She updated her while Buzz got everything set up and ready to go for the interview. An officer put Stevens into the interview room just as Provenza and Flynn joined their captain.

"Gentlemen." Andrea greeted them both with a smile, as they nodded in greeting.

"Lieutenant Provenza, you and Andrea see what you can get out of Mr. Stevens here." Sharon gestured towards the screen.

"Let's get this over with, Hobbs," Provenza grouched as he was going out the door.

"Well then, I'll see what I can do!" she smiled.

Sharon took a seat beside Buzz, Andy standing close - but not too close - behind her. They watched as the events unfolded on the monitor in front of them. The name of Stevens' accomplice was apparently one Bobby Links.

After the interview they all met back in the murder room.

"I'll get started on the warrants. I probably won't find a judge this time of night, but they will be ready for you in the morning," Andrea offered.

"Thank you, Andrea. See you in the morning," Sharon responded.

Everyone waved and turned their attention to the Captain.

"Everyone go home and get some rest. We will start fresh in the morning. Julio and Amy," she turned to her two detectives. "FID assures me that they should be finished with the investigation by tomorrow afternoon."

"What if we have to go get Bobby?" Amy asked.

"Then I guess I will be getting some field work!" she smiled wryly. "Goodnight, everyone." Sharon headed to her office.

"The team gathered their things and slowly filed out of the murder room for the evening. As Provenza was leaving, he noticed his partner taking his time. He rolled his eyes and left anyway. Once everyone was gone, Andy stood from his desk and knocked on Sharon's office door before entering.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I can take a cab, Andy. You didn't have to wait."

"Sharon, I'm taking you home - and that's final!"

TBC...

Sorry it got a bit vague at the end.. I was too excited to start chapter 6.. Which I hope to have up by friday.. A huge thank you to Cassidy again, she did a wonderful job and went above and beyond while sick... Thanks again girlie..


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here it is.. hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.. Special thanks to cassidy for doing such a quick beta.. I could not do this without you.. I got finished a lot faster than I anticipated, I was just too excited and couldn't quit writing.. Enough of my blabbering please enjoy.**

The ride down in the elevator was silent, but not uncomfortable. Andy kept glancing at Sharon out of the corner of his eye, while Sharon could feel his glances and tried hard to ignore them. Standing as still as possible, she watched the numbers count down, hoping that Andy couldn't see how nervous she was. The flutter in her stomach and the way her heart sped up when she was this close to him was unnerving. The sound of the elevator reaching its destination drew her back to reality, and when the doors opened they stepped out and walked to the car, Andy holding the door open for her. Driving out onto the street, Andy decided it was time to break the silence.

"So, how are you holding up?" He turned to her as he stopped at a red light.

"I'm fine, really. It's just been a long day." Sharon fidgeted with her hands as she answered.

"I'm sorry about your car."

"It's not an issue."

He looked at her again.

"It's not true, you know. What they wrote."

"I remember when everyone in MCD thought the same thing," she replied,  
>slightly accusatory.<p>

"Look, we were idiots. We didn't understand that you were there to help us."

Sharon turned to look at him then and hummed softly.

"Sharon, you are not a bitch," Andy continued, impassioned now. "You're one of the most caring people I know."

"Thank you." She flushed and hummed again. "That's very sweet of you to say."

Sharon turned to look out of the window, rather than at her companion.

"Well, it's the truth." Andy pulled into Sharon's garage, parking the car before speaking once more. "You should really let us look into who vandalized your car."

"It's not important, Andy," she said, turning to face him now. "I just want to focus on the case."

He wasn't happy, but he knew she would not be swayed once her mind was made up.

"Ok, fine. Let me at least walk you to your door." Andy was out of the car before she could protest, coming around to open her door as always.

"Thank you," she smiled, stepping out.

They walked silently to the elevator in perfect unison. Standing close to each other as they stepped in, Andy pushed the button for Sharon's floor. It was a long journey up eleven floors in the slow elevator car,  
>and they both felt the unspoken tension between them. Choosing to ignore it, they eventually stepped off the elevator and headed for Sharon's door. It felt to both of them like the previous night all over again.<p>

"Thank you for the ride," Sharon said with a small smile, looking up at him.

"Anytime," he said, stepping nearer to her.

Sharon bowed her head and closed her eyes as Andy stepped even closer.  
>The butterflies were back in her stomach and she found herself suddenly hoping that they might finish what they started last night. Andy's heart was racing as he placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head.<br>He wanted to see her eyes, but she kept them closed. He loved seeing this bashful side of her - he didn't think she could possibly look more beautiful.

"Sharon. Open your eyes," he whispered softly.

Slowly, she did as he asked and looked into his chocolate brown eyes. He smiled down at her, returning her gaze, each of them lost in the other.  
>There was so much passion burning inside him and Andy couldn't look away. He brushed his thumb across her bottom lip, his touch causing a soft hum to escape her and she closed her eyes again. Andy slowly leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Sharon parted her lips in a silent invitation for him to deepen the kiss, which he did at once.<br>Their bodies automatically responded to each other as if they had been doing this for years. Sharon raised her arms, wrapping them around the back of Andy's neck. She dropped her keys in the process, although neither noticed.

Andy pressed her backwards until she was held between him and her front door. One hand was on her hip while the other found its way into her hair. They stayed like this until Sharon felt herself getting carried away. She slid her hands down the front of his chest and slightly pushed him back, wearing a smile on her lips as they parted so she wouldn't give him the wrong idea. Breathing heavily, he rested his forehead against hers, both of their eyes still closed.

"I have to get inside," Sharon whispered eventually.

"Yeah, I better go," he said, reluctantly taking a step back from her.

"It's just, Rusty..."

"I understand, Sharon." He smiled reassuringly. "I'll see you in the morning, then?" He looked into her sparkling green eyes, relieved not to see regret in them.

"Yes. Goodnight, Andy." She picked up the things she had discarded during their impromptu make-out session.

"Goodnight," he answered as he turned to walk down the hall.

"Andy!" He turned back at the sound of her voice. "Thank you."

He nodded as she unlocked the door and stepped inside. Walking down the hall and stepping into the elevator, Andy had the biggest smile on his face.

Inside her condo, Sharon leaned against the door, tracing her lips with her fingers.

"Sharon, are you okay?" Rusty asked, passing from the kitchen. He stopped, looking at her curiously.

"Yes, Rusty, I'm great. Are you all packed for tomorrow?" she asked,  
>putting her keys into the bowl and slipping out of her shoes.<p>

"Yeah. Kevin is going to pick me up so I can leave the car here for you."

"You didn't have to do that." She smiled gratefully at him.

"I figured it would save Lieutenant Flynn a trip," he said with a smile.

"Did you eat?" Sharon asked, quickly changing the subject away from Andy.

"Yeah, and there are leftovers in the fridge. Goodnight Sharon."

"Thank you - and goodnight."

Sharon made her way to her bedroom and collapsed onto the bed with a smile. 'What are you thinking, Sharon?' she chastised herself, before shaking her head. 'No. I'm not over-thinking this tonight.' She got up and started getting ready for bed.

Across town, Andy pulled into his driveway and noticed someone sitting on his front porch. He got out of the car carefully, curious as to who it could be this late. He frowned upon realizing that his visitor was Sarah.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, more than a little irritated.

"I came to see you, silly," she replied with a smile.

"Why?"

"I could tell you were busy this morning, and I caught you at the wrong time, so..."

"You came to my house," Andy interrupted.

"I just wanted to talk, maybe go out for a drink."

"I told you I don't drink - and how do you know where I live?"

"Why are you upset with me? I just wanted to see you!" Sarah stood and stepped closer to him, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Look. You seem like a nice girl," Andy lied, stepping back from her.  
>"But there is nothing between us and there never will be. I told you,<br>I'm with someone."

"Why are you doing this to me? All I did was love you!"

"Love me? You don't even know me!" Andy was starting to worry now. "I'm sorry, but you need to go."

"What we have is special, Andy," Sarah pleaded.

"Are you crazy? I don't know you!" Andy could feel his blood pressure rising. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "I don't want to have to arrest you. Please leave, NOW!" Andy gestured towards her car to emphasise his point.

"Fine! But you will regret this..." Sarah shouted as she stormed off,  
>crying.<p>

Andy sighed and watched her drive away. What had turned out as one the best nights ever had turned completely crazy. 'Way to have the mood ruined,' he thought to himself. He took his phone out to call Provenza about crazy-ass Sarah. After tonight, the only relationship he wanted was with Sharon. Just thinking of her brought a smile back to his face as he dialed his partner.

_**TBC**_

_Please tell me what you guys think. I'm hoping this is as great of a treat as I intend it to be.. Now to get to work on chapter 7.. Hope everyone enjoyed! _


	7. Chapter 7

_**a/n: Ok I know its been a minute, but here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy let me no what you think. A big thanks once again to cassidy for the quick beta.. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. I'm so glad we're almost at the end of this hiatus.. I hope to have the story finished by the time the next half of the season starts.. ok enough of my blabbing enjoy..  
><strong>_

Sharon woke up to the sound of her alarm clock feeling a little more perky than usual. She had decided to get up slightly earlier than normal so that she could text Andy that she would be driving the other car to work. She leaned over in bed, grabbing her phone and sitting up to send Andy the quick text. Getting out of bed with a sigh, she headed for the bathroom to turn on the shower.

Andy had just finished getting dressed when he heard his phone go off. Reading Sharon's text, he frowned. Was she regretting last night and trying to avoid him? Without giving the idea any more thought, he dialed her number.

Sharon was just about to step into the shower when she heard her phone ring. She blushed, seeing Andy's name on the screen while she was standing next to her bed, completely naked.

"Hey," she answered with a smile.

"Are you upset with me?" he blurted out, without pausing for a greeting.

"Of course not! Why do you ask?"

"You texted saying you didn't want me to pick you up..." he mumbled.

"That's not it at all! Rusty leaves for his trip with Kevin today, and left the car in the garage."

"Oh!" He felt a little foolish now. "Well, aren't you picking up your car today?"

"That's true, I didn't think of that," Sharon conceded.

"So I can still pick you up then?" he asked, hopeful.

"Looks like it."

He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Great. I was just getting ready to head out."

"Well, don't rush. I was just about to get in the shower..."

"So, what are you wearing?" Andy teased, comfortable now.

"Goodbye, Andy. I will see you when you get here!" Sharon said, flustered and ignoring his question.

"Fine, kill a man's dreams!"

They both hung up and went about getting ready. Thirty minutes later, Andy was knocking at the door.

When she opened it and stepped out, he just stood and smiled at her.

"What?" she asked, tilting her head at him.

"Nothing," he replied with that smirk of his. "Shall we?" Andy placed his hand at the small of her back and waved his free hand toward the elevators.

As they reached the car, Andy opened her door for her as always. They made comfortable small talk on the drive to the office and Sharon found herself glad that she had agreed to the ride. As they entered the murder room, Tao was the only one in sight.

"Good morning," Sharon greeted him on her way to her office.

"Morning Ma'am, Andy. A package came for you, it's in your office." Tao said to Sharon, spinning in his chair.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Sharon said continuing to head to her office.

Everyone slowly filed in, heading to their desks and getting straight to work. Twenty minutes had passed since Sharon entered her office and Andy was starting to get curious. She hadn't come back out yet and the blinds were still closed, so he couldn't see inside. He wondered about the mysterious package that Tao had mentioned.

Sharon was sitting at her desk, confused. She wasn't sure if the package was a mistake or someone pulling a prank on her. Inside the box was an auburn-haired doll with her head detached. The letter inside read: _"I warned you once to stay away from him and you just couldn't do that. Now I'm going to have to prove to you I'm serious."_ Sharon was reading the letter for probably the hundredth time when there was a knock at the door. Before she could answer, Provenza swung the door open, walking in. Sharon immediately stood from her desk and walked around to shield the package from view.

"Yes, Lieutenant, how can I help you?"

"Uh, we got an update for you..." he stammered, trying to peek around her, aware that she was hiding something.

"Ok, I'll be right out."

"Captain...is everything alright?"

Sharon let out a sigh.

"Can you check on something for me?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

She turned around and retrieved the box and letter from her desk.

"I just want to know who sent it," she said, handing him both items hesitantly.

Provenza started to smirk at first when he saw the doll, but it quickly turned into a frown when he saw the decapitated head and started reading the note.

"Sharon, this is serious!"

"No, it's not," she argued. Provenza started to speak and she raised her hand before he could utter a word. "Just discreetly - and I _mean_ discreetly - find out who sent it. _Please_." Her tone emphasised the finality of her words.

She left him standing in her office and walked towards Andy's desk, stopping next to him. Provenza grumbled as he moved over to his own desk and placed the box in his bottom drawer. He gave his partner a knowing glance and turned his attention to Tao. Flynn frowned when he noticed his partner's face, sensing that something was wrong.

"Go ahead Tao, you start," Provenza ordered.

"SID finished sweeping Grant Stevens' house and found the missing money."

"That's great!" Sharon exclaimed.

"Get this, Ma'am. It was hidden in cans inside the kitchen cabinets." Tao was smiling as he said this.

"Gotta admit the guy was resourceful," Provenza chipped in.

Sharon rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Do we know anything else?"

"I checked out Grant's story and got an address for this Bobby Links guy," Flynn offered, standing up from his desk. "Got an undercover sitting on the house until we get there."

"Alright then, Lieutenant Provenza - could you call some back-up to meet us there please? We don't want a repeat of yesterday," Sharon said, turning to go back to her office.

"Captain, what about me and Sanchez?" Amy asked.

"I'm sorry, Amy, but neither one of you have been cleared by FID yet. Call DDA Hobbs and you two can brief her before we get back with our suspect."

"Yes, Ma'am," Amy said. Julio nodded, sitting back down in his seat.

While the team prepared for their various assignments, Provenza popped into Electronics to ask Buzz to pull some video from when the office mail carrier came, and get a phone number for him to call when he got back. Coming back into the murder room, he put his vest and hat on. Sharon stepped into her office and quickly changed into flats, putting on her vest covered with a LAPD jacket. She walked back in to the murder room with her Captain face on.

"Everyone ready?" she asked, looking around the room.

Amy and Julio exchanged looks as everyone filed out. Once in the garage, Sharon rode with Tao while Provenza and Flynn rode together.

"What's going on with Sharon?" Andy asked as he pulled out of the garage, glancing at his partner.

"Do you really wanna discuss the _Captain_ right this minute?" Provenza grumbled.

"Would you just tell me?"

"She got a creepy package with a note. She seems to think it's someone playing a prank on her."

"What did it say?"

"You can ask her about it yourself. Just try to get her to take it seriously - and to be honest, I think it's that little fruitcake of yours."

"Who? Sarah?"

"Yeah, so you better tell the Captain what happened last night when we get back."

"Yeah. You're right..." Andy sighed.

"Of course I'm right, you idiot! Ye Gods, you two are going to drive me crazy!"

"Whatever," Andy huffed in response. "Let's get this over with."

Andy pulled their car up as they reached their destination. Tao parked right behind them, and everyone gathered with the tactical support team and went over the plan. Provenza, Andy, Sharon, and two tactical officers went straight to the front door, while Tao and four support officers made their way around back. Sharon knocked on the door and took a step back. Bobby was just about to answer the door when he noticed one of the officers pass his side window. As Sharon reached up to knock again, she heard the distinctive sound of a shotgun being cocked.

**tbc..**

_**Please don't hate me for leaving it like that.. I will have an update by the end of the week hopefully if not sooner.. Not sure yet how many more chapters there will be but please stay tuned and as always thank you for reading.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_a/n: I know that took me longer to write than I thought then I started having computer problems. I hope to have the last two chapters up in the next few days because black friday is coming up and I have to work of course. sad face for me but any who enough about that.. I cant tell you how much I loved the winter premier.. It has inspired me like crazy, already working on something else. As always hope you enjoy please R&R.._**

BANG!

The loud noise was all Tao heard as he stood at the back door to Bobby's place. The team immediately moved in, hearing yelling and more gunfire at the front of the house. Turning the corner into the living room, he saw the suspect was down with his shoulder bleeding and he could hear Andy yelling.

"Sharon!" Andy called desperately. "Open your eyes for me, sweetheart."

"Roll paramedics!" Provenza shouted from behind him.

Sharon was lying on the front porch, unconscious. Andy moved her jacket to the side in order to see where she was hit. He sighed in relief when he saw that all the pellets were lodged into the right side of her vest. As he slowly undid the vest, he heard her release a soft breath.

"Sharon, open your eyes," Andy whispered again, moving her hair out of her face with his fingers.

"Where are those damn paramedics?" Provenza snapped, annoyance in his voice.

Inside, Tao cuffed Links and walked him out the front of the house.

"I'm suing all you pigs! You shot me!" Links yelled, trying to get free.

"Are you kidding me?" Andy was on his feet in a second, launching himself at the guy.

"Flynn! Damn it, Flynn, that is enough! Tao, take that asshole over there." Provenza waved him towards the side of the house. He then turned his attention back to his partner. "You are not doing her any favors if you're stuck with FID."

Just then, the first ambulance pulled up. The paramedics quickly jumped out and rushed over to the suspect.

"Not him, you idiots! Help her!" Andy yelled, pointing down at where Sharon still lay.

Another ambulance arrived and assisted Sharon, while the first crew wrapped up Links' arm and set off to the hospital, accompanied by Tao. As the paramedics loaded Sharon into the second ambulance, she started to come to.

"Go with her, I'll take care of things here and meet you at the hospital," Provenza said, shooing Andy towards the ambulance.

""Yeah, okay," Andy agreed quickly, relieved that his partner had made the offer.

Andy stepped in to the back of the vehicle and took Sharon's hand. As they pulled away, he saw her eyelids fluttering. Suddenly, her eyes shot fully open in panic and she struggled to get up.

"Ma'am please, lie back down," the paramedic instructed, placing a hand gently but firmly on her shoulder.

"Hey, calm down, you're safe," Andy soothed, tucking her hair behind her ear. "We're on our way to the hospital."

"Andy." Sharon tried removing her oxygen mask but he held it in place.

"Stop," he said quietly. "Leave it alone. It's okay." Andy smiled at her.

As they arrived at the hospital, Sharon was fully alert and awake. The medics took her back for some X-rays and tests while Andy met up with Tao in the waiting room. Just as Andy was about to ask him about Links, Sanchez and Sykes came jogging in.

"Is the Captain okay?" Amy asked breathlessly, looking worried.

"Yeah, they're just taking some X-rays."

"Links is in surgery having the bullet removed, but the doctor assured me we can take him into custody later today. The damage was minor, so as soon as they release him I'll take him down and book him," Tao noted.

"Has anyone called Rusty?"

"No, Sykes, the Captain is fine. We will let her decide if she wants to call him," Andy said, rolling his eyes. "Did Provenza call you guys?"

"No, sir. FID had just finished clearing us when the call came in and we headed here first," Julio explained.

Just then, a nurse popped by.

"Excuse me, are one of you Andy?" she asked, glancing at all of them.

"That's me."

"She's asking for you. If you could follow me, please."

Andy followed the nurse down the hall towards Sharon's room. As he got closer, he could her arguing with someone. He walked in to the room with a smile on his face.

"Hey, you wanna calm down in here?" he smirked.

"I'm not staying here. I'm fine," she stated, focusing her gaze on him.

"It's not me you have to convince - and besides, I think you should let them check you out."

"It's not like I was actually shot," she said rolling her eyes. "I had the vest. I'm fine, and I need to interview Mr. Links."

"You're the patient here, not the boss," Andy reminded her softly, walking over to her.

"I called you back here to help me." She glared at him accusingly. "If you're not going to do that, you can go back out in the hall." Getting off the bed, Sharon winced when she bent down to grab her shoes.

"Sharon. Would you stop being so damn stubborn and get back into bed!" Andy was starting to get frustrated with her, but with the look of pain on her face it was hard to stay upset. "Please," he added, relieved when she allowed him to ease her back on the bed.

"Fine. Just until my labs come back, and then we have work to do," she reluctantly agreed.

"Hey, you made the rules."

Sharon scoffed and settled back into her bed, trying to find a comfortable position. Andy ran his hand over his face and sat down in a chair next to the bed. The two nurses that had been in the room with them left them alone to wait for the doctor.

"You scared the shit out of me," he said eventually. "I thought I had lost you."

"Andy, I'm fine. I promise." Sharon reached for his hand and laced their fingers together.

"It could have ended differently."

"I know." She looked into his eyes, seeing the fear and pain he was holding in. "I know we haven't had the chance to talk about this," she started, lifting their joined hands.

"Look, Sharon, I don't want to rush or push you into something you're not ready for," Andy interrupted.

"Let me finish, please." They were looking into each other's eyes, one completely focused on the other. "I care about you, Andy, and I don't want to ruin our friendship." Andy started to look away and she brought his face back with her free hand. "However, I also want to see where this goes..."

"I'm glad to hear it," he grinned, relief washing over him inside. "Whatever pace you need, Sharon. I care about you a lot - and I know I can be a real asshole - but I would never hurt you intentionally."

"I know that - and thank you. All I ask is that you be patient with me."

Andy stood and placed a small kiss to her forehead, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. He was just so thankful that she was alright. He placed his hand on her cheek, caressing it. Sharon closed her eyes and hummed contentedly at the contact. Smelling his cologne, she slowly tilted her head back until they were lip to lip. It was a small, chaste kiss. Before it could turn into anything more, there was a knock at the door and the doctor entered. Andy stepped away slightly and stood beside the bed.

"Sorry to interrupt," the doctor said, walking to the foot of the bed with Sharon's chart. "I have your labs back."

"You're fine, Dr. Stevens." Sharon focused on her and noticed she was hesitating and glancing at Andy. "Oh, Dr. Stevens, this is Andy Flynn." The pair politely shook hands and greeted each other before the doctor returned to business.

"You have a couple of fractured ribs, and you will have significant bruising on your right side, but that seems to be the extent of the damage."

"So, I can leave."

"I would honestly rather keep you overnight for observation." She held up her hand to stop Sharon before she could protest. "But, I will let you go home if you have someone there with you - at least for tonight."

"That's not necessary. I'm fine."

"Yes, but I'm going to be giving you a prescription for some heavy-duty pain medication before I discharge you. You're going to need a ride, and someone to stay with you would be a good idea."

""No worries, Doc. I'll take care of her," Andy said, smiling at her.

""Perfect! I'll send the nurse in with your prescription and you will be good to go once we finish your paperwork."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"You two have a nice day," she said over her shoulder as she left the room.

"Andy, you don't have to stay with me. I will be fine," Sharon began, turning to Andy as soon as the doctor had gone.

"I can call Rusty if you would prefer," Andy offered, knowing what her answer would be.

"No! I don't want to ruin his weekend. Plus, you heard the doctor - I'm fine!"

"I'm not leaving you alone, high on narcotics! Let me help. I don't mind sleeping on the couch, if that's what you're worried about..."

"That's not it at all. Thank you, I really do appreciate it. I'm just not used to anyone taking care of me - or needing someone," she admitted in a small voice.

"I'm offering - and very happy to do it," Andy reassured her as he squeezed her hand.

The nurse came in with Sharon's discharge papers and administered her first dose of pain meds. While she was doing that, Andy went back to the waiting room to inform the team that Sharon was being released. Tao had already left with Sykes to book Links, who had been discharged already, and Provenza left with Sanchez soon after hearing the news about their Captain.

"Andy pulled the car up in front of the hospital entrance and helped the nurses get Sharon into the vehicle, before driving off, headed to the pharmacy first and then the comfort of the condo.

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n:**_ ok we are coming up on the end now.. I have really enjoyed writing this and I'm so happy that I did. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. special thanks to **CassidyBlue **for the beta work. all mistakes are mine alone.._

Andy was laughing as he pulled into the parking garage at Sharon's condo. Her pain medication had definitely kicked in about fifteen minutes into their journey - she was completely high and had been alternating between talking non-stop and sleep for the past twenty minutes. Andy couldn't help but find her adorable. He pulled into her space and put the car in park, before helping her to unbuckle her seat belt. She was already starting to climb out of the car before he could stop her.

"Hey, slow down!" Andy pleaded, as he quickly jumped out and rounded the vehicle.

"I can do it," she retorted, stumbling out of the car. Andy placed one hand on her hip to steady her and shut the door with the other.

"Of course you can. Let's get you upstairs," he chuckled.

He smiled down at her as he slipped his arm around her waist and they proceeded towards the lobby. Sharon was leaning into him with her head on his shoulder, eyes closed and humming. As they neared the door, Andy stopped abruptly at the sight in front of him.

"Andy?" Sharon raised her head at the loss of momentum, hanging onto his arm as she stumbled and then righted herself.

"Well, well, well..." Sarah was blocking the door to the lobby, pointing a gun at them.

"Sarah! What are you doing here?" Andy's astonishment was plain in his voice.

"Why would you leave me for /her/?" Sarah spat out accusingly.

"Why don't we go somewhere and talk about this..." Andy tried desperately to calm the situation as he slowly reached for his gun.

"NO! Stop! Keep your hands in front of you or I'll shoot her." Sarah was aiming the gun directly at Sharon now.

"I'm lost," Sharon said, shaking her head. "Ms. Jenkins - what are you doing here?"

"I warned you. I told you to leave him alone but you just couldn't take a hint, could you?" Sarah reached forward and took Andy's gun from him.

"She doesn't have anything to do with this," Andy tried again. "How about me and you go somewhere and talk..."

"Everything is because of her! I see the way you look at her. You love her!"

Sharon turned to look at Andy, smiling up at him.

"You do?" she asked, still swimming in a narcotic haze, not registering the danger in front of her. "I love you, too."

"Sharon..."

"Ugh! Get away from him!" Sarah shoved Sharon to the ground and turned to Andy, pointing her gun at him. "I /told/ you it was her fault!"

"No. She doesn't know what she's saying - she's on medication..."

Sarah wasn't listening.

"Get up!"

Sharon struggled to her feet. Sarah kept her gun pointed at Andy while she walked over and tied Sharon's hands behind her back.

"Let's go. We're not staying down here. Stairs. Now." With the gun digging into Sharon's side, Andy had no choice but to obey Sarah's command.

They took the stairs up to the eleventh floor, Andy letting them into Sharon's condo. Once inside, Andy's phone started to vibrate in his pocket. With Sarah still behind him, he reached into his pocket and answered it, leaving it in place with the line open, desperately hoping it was his partner calling.

"You'd better not be doing anything stupid," Provenza started, not even waiting for his partner to talk. "Flynn! Are you listening to me?"

"Sarah, you don't have to do this," Andy said loudly.

"I need /her/ out of our lives - and /you're/ going to do it."

Provenza listened intently, immediately realising that his partner and the Captain were in trouble. He waved frantically at Tao, indicating that he should start a trace on Andy's phone. It didn't take long before they had it and were headed to the Captain's condo, backup not far behind. Provenza monitored the call in case the situation escalated before they got there.

"Ms. Jenkins, put the gun down," Sharon tried, shaking her head in an attempt to wake herself up.

"Shut up!"

Sarah tightened her grip around Sharon, pushing on her ribs and causing Sharon to whimper at the pressure. Taking advantage of her distraction,  
>Andy quickly moved forward, reaching for the gun in Sarah's hand. All three of them fell to the ground with a thud, Sharon hitting her head and losing consciousness. As Andy's phone went sliding across the floor,<br>he could only hope that help was on the way. He and Sarah both grabbed for the weapon at the same time. As they began to struggle, the gun suddenly went off. Shocked, Sarah let go of it completely, leaving Andy standing across from her, pointing the gun at her.

"Don't move!" he growled.

"You're hurt, let me help you!" Sarah pleaded.

"I said /don't move/!"

Andy glanced quickly down at his arm - it was a flesh wound and he wasn't worried about it. Looking down at Sharon, he realised that she wasn't moving.

"Slowly get down on the ground and put your hands behind your head," he ordered Sarah.

"This isn't how things are supposed to be. It's all /her/ fault."

Sarah reached for Andy's gun that she still had at her back - and he fired. She fell to the ground, dropping the weapon to the floor. At almost the same moment Sanchez kicked in the door and the team entered,  
>weapons drawn. Scanning the scene, Sykes called for paramedics while Sanchez handcuffed Sarah, who was wounded in the shoulder but very much alive.<p>

"Sharon!" Andy moved quickly to kneel at her side.

"Boy, you sure know how to pick 'em, don't you, Flynn?" Provenza grumbled.

"Andy! I love you!" Sarah shouted as she was dragged out of the condo.

Sykes and Sanchez accompanied Sarah, while the others gathered around their Captain.

"Sharon," Andy called her gently again.

"Hmm," she hummed. "Let me sleep, I'm tired." She rolled over on the floor, trying to get comfortable.

"I think she's going to be fine, it's probably the medication," Tao surmised as he checked her over. "You, on the other hand, should have that arm looked at."

"It's fine," Andy responded, not taking his eyes off Sharon. "Just a graze."

"Oh, for the love of God! You two will be the death of me!" Provenza was already moving towards the door.

The paramedics arrived then, deciding to take all three of them to the hospital. Sarah was patched up, sedated and sent to a psychiatric ward for assessment. Andy was examined and released to talk to FID and DDA Hobbs, who had come to the hospital in order to wrap up the case as quickly as possible. After finishing with everyone, he made his way down the hall to Sharon's room, stepping inside quietly so as not to wake her.

"Hi," she whispered, opening her eyes at the sound of the door closing behind him.

Show message history

"Hey, yourself," he smiled, sitting down beside her.

TBC..

_ the final chapter will be up directly after this one.. _


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** _Ok last chapter everyone, its short but sweet. It has been a great ride.. I now have the encouragement to keep writing fanfics.. Please enjoy all mistakes are mine and thank you **CassidyBlue **for the quick beta of both chapters.. Enjoy!_

"How are you feeling?" Andy asked softly as he settled himself in the chair beside Sharon.

"I'm good. What about you?"

"Glad you're okay," Andy smiled, relieved. He pushed some loose strands of hair behind her ear. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Um... I remember Ms. Jenkins, but things are a little fuzzy..."

"No worries. As long as you're alright, that's all that matters."

"What do you think my chances are of getting back out of here?" she asked forlornly.

"Well, you can't exactly go home at the moment..." Sharon frowned. "It's still a crime scene - and a bit of a mess..."

"Oh. Okay." She sighed.

"How about my place?" Andy asked with a comical smirk.

"I couldn't ask you to do that," she replied quietly, looking down at her hands.

"Hey, look at me." He touched her face gently, raising her chin. "I know we haven't discussed things - and I'm not trying to rush you. I'm offering my place because you need somewhere to go, and I want to be here for you."

"You are so sweet," she said, blushing slightly. "Thank you, Andy."

Her eyes were shining brightly as they gazed at each other. His eyes were so warm, and the look in them re-awakened the butterflies in her stomach. He placed his hand on her cheek, caressing it slowly, causing her to close her eyes and hum at the touch. Andy leaned in and dropped a quick, soft kiss to her lips.

"How about I go find the doc for you?" he whispered, standing up.

"Yes, thank you."

Sharon leaned back as Andy left the room, closing her eyes. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but she was worried about how they could be a couple. She was his commanding officer, after all. Her divorce was final now, though, so she no longer had the excuse of being a married woman to use. And honestly, Andy was the best thing that had happened to her for a very long time. Wasn't she allowed to be happy?

Sharon made a decision right then and there to follow her heart. Just like Andy said, one day at a time.

Andy soon returned, with the doctor right behind him.

"So, I hear you're anxious to get out of here!" the doctor said with a smile on her face.

"I am. And I will have someone with me." Sharon pre-empted the doctor's next concern.

"Ah yes, your knight in shining armor, here."

Andy stood back and smiled, keeping his eyes on Sharon the entire time.  
>The doctor talked to her for a few more minutes, checking her chart before she left to send in a nurse to finish up the paperwork.<p>

With Sharon discharged again, the two of them were soon back in the car,  
>headed to Andy's house. Pulling up, Andy helped her out of the vehicle and opened up the front door.<p>

"Wow, your place is beautiful!" Sharon breathed, looking around her.

"Thanks. Not what you were expecting, huh?"

"Well, not exactly." She smiled, embarrassed.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Andy asked, setting down his keys and taking off his jacket.

"No, thank you. I'm just tired."

"How about I give you something to change into and you can lay down for a while."

Andy walked her into his bedroom and pulled out a Dodgers shirt and shorts for her, pointing her towards the bathroom. When she emerged, she had the shorts in her hand and only the shirt on.

"They didn't fit," she explained, handing them back to him with a smile.

Andy stood there, frozen. Slowly, he ran his eyes down her body, staring intently at her legs until she cleared her throat and started to giggle.

"Oh!" He came to his senses with a start. "Well, let me find you something else..." he stammered.

"Andy, it's fine." Seeing the way he was looking at her was causing a heat to rise up her neck. She was blushing again, she could feel it.

"Well, okay. Get some rest - I'll wake you for dinner." Andy turned to leave, but she called him back.

"Will you stay?"

"What?"

"Will you lay with me?"

He was shocked that she was asking - to be honest, she was shocked at herself. However, it just felt right. All she wanted was to snuggle up to him and go to sleep in his arms.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Andy. I'm sure."

He folded down the covers of his bed for her and once she slid down into them he laid down beside her. She immediately smelled his scent on the blankets and it brought her warmth inside. Feeling his hesitation, she moved closer to him and draped his arm across her. Andy pulled her closer and gently placed a kiss on the top of her head, inhaling her scent.

"Get some rest," he whispered.

"Andy, I care about you," she murmured. "I care about us."

"I know." He smiled, recalling her words in the parking garage. "We'll talk when you wake up."

With that, she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

THE END!

_Hope you all enjoyed this, I'm sad its come to an end but I'm glad I done it. A big thanks to all who followed, favorite, and reviewed this story. I could not have done it without the encouragement. Also big thanks to the ladies that convinced me to write this and for all the help.. You all know who you are.. Until next time, everyone have a wonderful week._


End file.
